


Rest, My King

by cammeh



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammeh/pseuds/cammeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest, My King

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me trying to exorcise the immense grief of this episode through a super-short, sketchy drabble. I failed. ;_; Still grieving.
> 
> Possibly some implied Mikoto/Reishi, but it's ignorable if you so choose.

A small, wet gasp of breath caught behind Mikoto's upturned lips as Munakata's blade ran through him, clean and bright. What was the sword's name again...? He was dying on it, he felt like he ought to know. Something as lofty and pretentious as its master, he knew. And as beautiful, and as sharp...

His pierced heart struggled to beat one last excruciating time, and did nothing but splatter more red onto white snow and white hands, frozen tight around the hilt of the sword impaling him.

He _was_ sorry. But it was too late for any of that, now.

He opened his eyes and folded around Munakata slowly, leaning on him as much as embracing him. Selfish, this. But Reishi knew that by now, and Mikoto didn't care.

His vision was darkening rapidly—the inferno raging inside him for so long had finally, _finally_ guttered out, and the cold that crept in its place did more to steal his last breath than any blade. _So cold_...but he needed that breath for one last thing.

He could feel her watching like the faint touch of a candle's heat on his frostbitten soul—her and the flickering lights beside her that were the only warm things left in the world, save the man in his arms. Even as life slipped through his fingers, there was the triumph of their still-burning flames.

 He exhaled her name, wishing she would turn her sight away this one time and knowing that she wouldn't. She never did.

  _Sorry._

 He let his head tilt down to Munakata's steady shoulder...and rested.


End file.
